cookie_pantheonfandomcom-20200214-history
Poltergeist
Poltergeists are unique spirits which seek attention through sometimes violent and deadly actions. Characteristics Poltergeists are a rare type of spirit that seek recognition and attention, and will do anything to receive it. Their whole make-up solely encompasses receiving attention, they are always invisible, and do not appear able to become visible. Although less common than traditional hauntings, reports of Poltergeist activity dates back to the first century AD. Poltergeist hauntings are typically short-lived, with the average haunting being 2-5 months, they can persist for years. A person targeted by a Poltergeist tends to (but not always) involves a female adolescent who is suffering from emotional trauma when the haunting begins. They are also attracted to places where beings of great evil, like powerful Demons manifested or places where great tragedy took place. When in a state of distress, they're strong enough to bench press a piano, they can also be quite powerful, they are able to perform several telekinetic attacks, in different areas of the house they are haunting, and when concentrated are very powerful telekinetic displays of power, able to throw grown men around like rag dolls. Appearance Poltergeists do not have a physical appearance, they do not seem to be able to make themselves visible. Powers and Abilities * Super Strength '- They are also much stronger than when they were as humans, they are strong enough to lift up a piano. They more attention they get, the stronger they become. * 'Super Speed '- After death, they can move at incredible speeds, faster than other Ghosts. * 'Super Stamina '- Being incorporeal, they do not tire. * 'Medium Invulnerability '- Being incorporeal, they cannot be harmed with conventional means. * 'Teleportation '- Poltergeists can teleport from one place to another. * 'Invisibility '- Poltergeists are naturally invisible, but unlike other Ghosts, they cannot make themselves visible. * 'Electromagnetic Interference '- Their presence will cause lights to start flickering and electronics to malfunction. * 'Thermokinesis '- Poltergeists can lower or drop the surrounding temperature with their presence. * 'Astral Perception '- After death, Ghosts can see beings that are naturally invisible like Demons and other Ghosts. * 'Telekinesis '''- They are very capable telekinetics, they are easily able to lift and throw around multiple heavy objects at once with some effort. '''Weaknesses * Salt '- Like all Ghosts, they can be repelled by salt and can't cross a line made of salt. * 'Iron '- Like salt, iron keeps Poltergeists at bay. * 'Salting and Burning Remains '- The most common method to put a Ghost to rest. Digging up a Ghost's human remains and salting and burning the bones, will help the spirit to cross over to the next life. * '''Destroying Haunted Object '- Salting and burning the object the Poltergeist is using to stay active in the human world, will put them to rest if there are no bones to burn, or if the objects they considered to be extensions or remains of the spirit. * 'Magic '- They can be banished, repelled, and bound using different forms of magic. '''Notable Poltergeists * 'The Jaboticabal Poltergeist '- In 1965, an 11-year-old named Maria Jose Ferreira was subject to the most infamous poltergeist in the history of Brazil. It began in her house in the city of Jaboticabal, when bricks and stones began to materialize out of thin air and smash things. The largest rock found was 3.7 kilograms (8.2 lb), and some of the stones were magnetic. When the rocks eventually stopped appearing, furniture started being thrown around. * 'South Shields Poltergeist '- A young couple become a target for a Poltergeist in December 2005 in the town of South Shields. The spirit stacked chairs, moved chests of drawers, and slammed doors. While the Poltergeist had shown that it could cause direct physical harm to humans, it seemed determined that toys were the way to go. It hung a rocking horse from the ceiling by its reins, then it placed a large, cuddly rabbit in a chair at the top of the stairs—with a sharp box cutter in its paws. The spirit left messages on the couple's son's whiteboard, and even sent text messages that couldn’t be traced to any phone or computer. * 'Thornton Heath Poltergeist '- On an August night in a home in Thornton Heath, the radio clicked on and started blasting a foreign language radio station. The family in residence had never listened to this station before, nor did they have any clue why the sudden noise occurred. In the nights following, lamps, Christmas tree ornaments, and curtains were tampered with by invisible hands. This was just the beginning of four years of torment by a Poltergeist. The case began getting physical one year later, when the husband was assaulted by a flying figurine in the living room. He was struck so hard that he collapsed into a nearby chair. While the family tried to get him to his feet, the Christmas tree rose from the floor and started shaking.